Boys and Their Wands
by Lovely Waffles
Summary: A series of short drabbles with a variety of character pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do Not own...

..........

**Nightmares **(Draco/Harry)

Harry couldn't stop the nightmares that plagued his mind. He couldn't stop his body from jerking as he watched, in useless desperation, his parents being taken from him again and again.

Black tentacles engulfing their smiling faces leaving those beady eyes that Harry knew all too well. He couldn't stop his bloodcurdling scream.

And then those arms were around him. Those arms that he could never mistake for anything except for what they were, and Harry instantly relaxed in their protection.

As he felt fingers gently caress his spine, he knew that Draco would never let that particular nightmare be completed.

**Favorite **(Draco/Harry, Sirius Black)

He couldn't cover up his smile. It was much too hard and it didn't really matter because, it wasn't like they were paying much mind to him at the moment.

Harry stood back and observed as Draco vehemently agued with Sirius over which food was indeed Harry's favorite food to eat. Both were positive they were right and were dead set on proving that the other was wrong.

Harry's smile grew wider as both wizards' voices became louder. He didn't have the heart to tell them that they were both wrong.

**Gesture **(Draco/Harry)

Harry groaned as Draco collapsed on top of him, drowsy and spent. Their bodies still entwined by sweaty limbs and damp sheets.

Harry was about to comment on Draco's overwhelming weight when the other boy shifted off him on his own accord, as if sensing his discomfort.

Bedroom eyes stared back at him and Harry couldn't help but shiver as Draco reached out to pull his sweat soaked bangs out of his face.

Those small gestures always got to him.

**Sweets **(Harry/Ginny)

"I wasn't sure which ones you liked, so I just made a bunch of different kinds…" Ginny trailed off, obviously embarrassed but Harry couldn't fathom why.

He felt like a spoiled prince with all the different cakes and cookies and chocolates spread out before him.

Harry was all too aware of Ginny's eyes on his face, gauging his reaction to her display of kindness. Reaching his hand out he timidly grabbed one of the cookies from the pile and popping it into his mouth.

His audible gasp caused her to jump in place. "It's delicious." Harry's eyes were bright when they found hers. "You're amazing Ginny."

And then she gave him the gentlest smile, filled with warmth and love and kindness, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was even sweeter than the cookie he just ate.

**Kisses **(Harry/Ginny)

It was always customary when he saw the Weasley's. All the men would gather around him and grasp his hands and slap his back.

Mrs. Weasley would pull him into a tight embrace and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Maybe he had been away for too long. Harry could have sworn that the same had gone for her.

So when he pulled away, he had assumed that the red adoring Ginny's cheeks had been from the cold weather.

"You… you kissed me." Ginny eyes were dazed and Harry couldn't help but be fascinated and bewildered.

"W-well yeah, isn't that how we always greeted each other?" He kept his voice casual. "A kiss on the cheek, right?" Their breath was visible in the winter air and when Ginny's eyes locked with his, still bright red cheeks and wet lips, Harry wondered why his body was compelled to kiss her again.

.........


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do Not own...

Hope you enjoy!

.........

**Scars** (Sirius/Remus)

Sirius always felt a ripple of pleasurable contentment whenever Remus allowed him to touch his scars.

"Do they hurt?" he whispers the question into the skin of Remus' neck, afraid that if he was too loud it will startle the other man to his better senses.

"Always."

**Huddle** (Sirius/Remus)

In his animal form it didn't take long for Sirius to locate Remus after the full moon.

It was midday and as Sirius reverted back to his human form he paused to take in the sight of Remus resting his naked body on a large patch of forest moss.

Slowly he crept up to the tired man, knowing fully well the other already knew he was there.

"You're here early." Remus commented as Sirius shifted down to lie against his back. He sighed as long arms wrapped around his waist. "I didn't expect you for at least another hour."

Sirius hummed softly in Remus' ear, contented in the way the warm body willingly scooted back against his. "I'm not a very patient man."

Legs tangled in one another and both men grew silent as they huddled together on the forest moss.

**In-between** (Harry/Draco)

It was the minutes in-between his classes that Harry treasured the most, and, as Draco's hands worked their brilliant magic on his body, fingers ghosting over his navel in a way that made him gasp, he'd always remember moments like this.

**Determined** (Harry/Draco)

Harry watched through lidded eyes as Draco's body jerked, wild and uncontrolled. The blonde's eyes met his own and Harry saw the lust in them, he knew exactly what Draco wanted.

And he was more than determined to give it to him.

**Butterflies** (Draco/Harry)

Though he would forever hold unrequited hate for it, Draco was fascinated by all the strange and ridiculous creatures the Muggle world held.

Harry watched in awe as all the parks butterflies surrounded Draco, gently fluttering on his hands and shoulders, perching themselves on his ears and on top his head. Some even landing on his cheeks and forehead, as if to give him kisses.

When Draco turned to face the other boy, a mischievous and amused grin on his face, Harry made a mental note to take him to his hometown park more often.

**Plastered** (Remus/Tonks)

"I love you!"

Remus could only stare at the foolish young girl in front of him. How could anyone love a broken old man like him?

But looking into her eyes, that sensual smile plastered to her face, he knew she meant it.

**Hoe** (Draco/Harry)

"Hoe!"

Harry whipped around to face Draco, ready to scold his foul tongue. But when his eyes met with the sight of the other boy sprawled on the ground his was slightly baffled.

He watched as the blonde rose from the ground, pulling a familiar gardening object from under him. Draco sniffed, enraged. "Who the hell left this stupid hoe out for someone to trip over?!"

..........

Please review.


End file.
